<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Streaming Our Love by alexdoeswhatever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356167">Streaming Our Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdoeswhatever/pseuds/alexdoeswhatever'>alexdoeswhatever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, F/M, Sapnap is a simp, best friend dream, love or host happens, main character is george's sister, sapnap also is a yeehaw boy, tommy is a bitchboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdoeswhatever/pseuds/alexdoeswhatever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>amelia davidson is a twitch streamer just like her brother george. she streams on the dream smp and these are her adventures falling for her brother's friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Darryl Noveschosch &amp; Sapnap, Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Streaming Our Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>amelia’s pov<br/>november 28th 2020</p><p>i sat in my gaming chair staring at the computer in front of me. i never thought i’d actually do this. 500,000 followers on twitch. streaming was something my brother got me into. he said that i’d be great at it. i was never a really social person growing up. he thought it would help me get out of my shell.</p><p>i quickly snap out of my thoughts and open my streamlabs obs. i might as well stream and say thank you. right before i click “go live” i hear my discord notifications go off. a message from tommy. </p><p>tommyinnit <br/>hey woman are you going live tonight</p><p>ameliaunderwater<br/>why yes i am child i was just about to</p><p>tommyinnit<br/>do you wanna stream the smp with me?</p><p>ameliaunderwater<br/>no you do dumb stuff</p><p>tommyinnit<br/>no i do not amelia davidson</p><p>ameliaunderwater<br/>yes you do thomas simons</p><p>tommyinnit<br/>fine i’ll ask ranboob</p><p>ameliaunderwater<br/>fine by me</p><p>i laugh at the messages and go live. </p><p>“hello guys! yeah it’s a bit of a late stream tonight. but thank you guys so much for 500k followers! that’s insane! we’re gonna hop on the dream smp tonight. tommy asked me if i wanted to stream with him but i told him no. let’s see who’s online.” i say as i launched my minecraft. </p><p>i hear an alert for a donation and it makes me jump slightly.</p><p>“are the alerts loud for you guys chat? that was so loud for me.” i glance at the chat on my second monitor to see they are all saying it is extremely loud for them too.</p><p>“ok i’ll turn that down. sorry about that guys! ooo sapnap is on guys! let’s see if he wants to vc” i type in game chat “sapnapppp vc?” and i hear someone enter the voice chat. </p><p>“hey sippy cup!” i smile as i realize it’s him. </p><p>“hey mia! what’s up?” he says. </p><p>“wanna go on an adventure? i’m bored.” i ask him and he laughs slightly.</p><p>“of course, where do you wanna go?” he runs his character towards me and starts crouching up and down. </p><p>“i don’t know! where do you wanna go?” i laugh at him and hit him with my fist.</p><p>“we can go just run around, maybe build something far away.” he says and runs around me. </p><p>“why would we do that when we could bully tommy?” i ask when i see tommy has logged on.</p><p>“perfect,” sapnap says.</p><p>we run around to find tommy and see him near george’s house. i have a bad feeling once i see him.</p><p>“sippy cup, i don’t think he’s doing something good. should we stop him?” i say as i turn my character towards him.</p><p>“nah i think we should just let him get into trouble. he says he’s a man,” sapnap says as i hear a ping on my discord.</p><p>“wait dream just messaged me. he wants to know if we want to play jackbox with him and my brother. you down?” i ask.</p><p>“of course, i love making fun of dream and george,” he says laughing. </p><p>“well well well isn’t it my favorite brit,” dream says to make fun of my brother.</p><p>“well isn’t it my favorite florida man,” i joke back with him.</p><p>“wait dream i thought i was your favorite brit!” george argues with dream. </p><p>i turn my head towards my face cam and shake my head. they both know i’m streaming so i know this is a bit.</p><p>“ok nerds let’s just play, what game first?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>